


Pleasant mornings

by cheesesan



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Reuenthal loves to wake up with Mittermeyer by his side.





	Pleasant mornings

Oskar von Reuenthal wouldn’t ever deny that it was always pleasant to greet mornings like this.

The man was still in the early stages of waking up, feeling the usual grogginess that came after a long night of sleep, but almost immediately he knew there was someone besides him on the bed, which resulted in a small smile on his lips.

            He could feel the light satin sheets dropping from his arms while he moved closer to the person lying beside him. Almost instinctively his hands moved towards the head of the person, trying to find the soft hair he was looking for. Still groggy, Reuenthal opened his eyes to find Wolfgang Mittermeyer sleeping on his side, smiling at the vision.

            He didn’t consider himself a romantic, but he somehow felt the urge to capture the scene beside him on a painting. To watch Mittermeyer sleeping was a privilege he didn’t know what he do to deserve, but that he would be always thankful for. Always a warm and kind person towards others, but also firm when in need, Mittermeyer looked absolutely defenseless while sleeping. His face was smashed against the soft pillow, his mouth slightly open and little bit of drool falling from it. His golden fluffy hair was messy, a consequence of the sleep, which didn’t spoil the good appearance on him; quite the contrary, in Reuenthal’s opinion, it just made the man beside him look more warm and soft, like he knew his friend was.

Mittermeyer’s upper body looked hard and firm, a consequence of his life as a soldier, but still soft and pleasant to touch. He was shorter than Reuenthal, but his overall build was larger than his own, with large shoulders and a firm chest. He looked absolutely stunning with his upper body bathed in the morning air of the room, the rest of his naked body covered by the soft light satin sheets that was covering both of them.

To Reuenthal’s touch, his warm body was the most pleasant thing to be touched with his hands. Touching Mittermeyer made the man feel like warming up from inside because of his presence. Reuenthal snickered, thinking he would sound like a cheap romantic to anyone else that could read his thoughts because of this situation. Nonetheless, being able to enjoy a quiet moment of peace even in the situation the universe was in was a privilege that some people couldn’t afford. Being able to enjoy one of these with Mittermeyer (his friend, lover, whatever the name they would give themselves in moments like these, moments spent after a night of drinking which ended up with both of them naked in bed, their bodies leaving marks of passion on each other) made Reuenthal feel within himself a type of happiness he couldn’t understand why it was given to him. If he was a fair person, he knew that he shouldn’t make Mittermeyer spend time with him like this; he had more important things to do, people who deserved him more. Nevertheless, Reuenthal knew he wasn’t a fair or just person and wished nothing more than those moments would last forever or at least long enough to give his heart some rest.

He found himself stroking Mittermeyer’s hair slowly, enjoying the way his golden locks looked against his long fingers, Mittermeyer’s face so peaceful that he kept looking at the other man. Slowly going down, Reuenthal’s hand started gently caressing Mittermeyer’s face. Reuenthal loved staring at his sleepy face, but he was starting to feel a bit annoyed, wishing that he would wake up already to keep him company. They had no obligations this morning, so they could spend the whole morning on the bed, just talking silly things or enjoying each other’s company.

Reuenthal was absolutely smitten with the other man, so he would be lying if he denied that he would like to have sex again with him, feeling his body against his, his sweet kisses against his skin… But anything he could do together with Mittermeyer, just the two of them, be it sex or just a calm morning talking to each other, was something he would equally cherish and enjoy.

            Distracted by his own musings, he didn’t notice that Mittermeyer started fidgeting on his sleep, until his groaning made Reuenthal notice that he was probably waking up. Shifting his hand away from Mittermeyer’s face, Reuenthal went back to his own pillow, a slight disappointment inside him. Nevertheless, it was cute to see Mittermeyer waking up, the slight look of confusion on his face, his hands against his eyes, rubbing it like he was trying to shove the sleep away from his body. It was something that always made the black-haired man smile.

            Mittermeyer opened his eyes and shifted in bed, unconsciously positioning himself so he was facing Reuenthal. Seeing the pair of black and blue eyes on front of him, Mittermeyer showed him a bright smile, still groggy after sleep.

            “Hmm… Good morning, Reuenthal…” He yawned, stretching his arms on the bed. Reuenthal smiled.

            “Good morning. Did I wake you up?”

            “No, it’s okay.” Rubbing his eyes a bit more, Mittermeyer looked at the other man, staring at his hair for a bit and then grinning. Seeing Reuenthal’s confused face, he touched the other man’s hair and snickered:

            “I always find it funny how your hair is always messy when you wake up. I know it’s natural, but it’s still funny.” Mittermeyer started to laugh and mess his hair, making Reuenthal visibly annoyed. As response, Mittermeyer grabbed Reuenthal’s arm and pulled him close in an embrace.

            “Sorry, sorry, I just felt like teasing you a bit. It always feels nice to wake up in your bed, so I’m probably behaving like a little kid.” He said, kissing his hair.

            Reuenthal couldn’t keep himself from grinning. Looking down at the man against his chest, Mittermeyer was going to ask what he was smiling about, only to be interrupted by Reuenthal’s lips. Grinning against his mouth, Mittermeyer responded kissing him harder, feeling a sensation similar to drunkenness because of the other man's touch. Catching their breaths against each other, Reuenthal slowly opened his eyes:

            “I don’t dislike at all when you behave like a spoiled child with me.” He smiled to the man, whom grinned in response.

            “Neither do I.”

            Pressing their lips together once again, the two men decided silently between them that it would be okay to spend their whole morning together like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make Reuenthal sound too corny, but I love his dramatic ass and he loves his friend. Who doesn't loves Mittermeyer
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
